really crap rietro
by noviceangel
Summary: just what it says on the box! got bored wrote this hope ya like it doubt it somehow ;)
1. and it beginsdun dun dun

"Godammit godammit godammit"  
  
Perfect, just what I need to wake up to, Fuckin' perfect. I can tell already today is NOT going to be a good day  
  
"Hey you okay? What was that?"  
  
"nothing' I just stubbed my frikkin' toe on my frikkin' chest again"  
  
"Ohhh rogue like how hard is it to remember to shove that thing under your bed before you go to sleep this is the third morning in the row you've left it out and I was the victim yesterday remember?"  
  
I can't help but chuckle at the memory of kitty pryde all grace and balance trippin' like a toddler to land on her ass just as her new beau decided to bamf in to "say hello" "  
  
"Hey ain't my fault you weren't lookin where you were goin"  
  
"Yeah well I better get up anyways if I don't get to the shower in like the next five minutes Kurt'll hog all the hot water"  
  
"Why don't ya double up?"  
  
I swear her face just blushed a deeper shade of red than Scott's car  
  
"Ha ha, like the prof would freak, very funny"  
  
"Yeah well I'm gonna head downstairs and get bre- owwwww!"  
  
"Oh my god I think you might have like broken your toe or something it's all purple and looks funny"  
  
Kitty was right my toe was swollen and a dark purple bruise covered the whole thing  
  
"Come on let's go down to kitchen and get someone to take a look at this"  
  
With that kitty took hold of my arm through my pyjamas and phased us down slowly into the kitchen which, luckily enough is directly below our room  
  
"Good morning kitty, rogue"  
  
Just then storm noticed me falter as I tried to find a footing that didn't absolutely kill me with the pain that was getting pretty damn sore  
  
"My goodness what happened Rogue"  
  
"Tripped over my Chest wasn't lookin' kinda hurts"  
  
"Wow it must be like, killing you if you'll actually admit it hurts"  
  
"Shut up kitty"  
  
"Come on I'll bring you down to the infirmary and get hank to take a look"  
  
After we got there and hank looked my toe over he taped it up gave me some painkillers and told me I'd have to go on crutches till it healed. Turned out I'd broke it.  
  
"Hey like look on the bright side you'll miss danger room sessions for at least two weeks and school too"  
  
"Well your only missing school today rogue and speaking of which you're going to be late kitty if you don't leave soon"  
  
"Oop's I forgot I better go I'll seeya after school 'kay like bye"  
  
"Don't forget to get rogue's homework assignments of her teachers kitty"  
  
Well thank you storm just what I need a broken toe and homework. The worst thing is going on these stupid crutches for the next while. Man I'd trade a broken toe for a 4hr session in the danger room any day, unlike kitty I like going in there to train or just to blow off some steam, not to mention it meant seeing all the x-men males in tight fitting workout suits which is definitely a plus. Looking but not touching is my thang, seeing as touching me can have certain side effects like I dunno say a coma. Deadly skin, what a great fuckin' mutancy, never being able to touch another person is more crippling than I think a lot of people realise, even the others here, though they try at least and they don't give me attitude for the way I dress or when I play my "angry rock stuff" (as Even calls it) so loud you can here it in the recroom downstairs. They just take it in their stride which is more than I can say for certain other people at school. It seems being one of the few "out there" people in a small place like Bayville can get you some unwanted attention. Still, I could handle a few bitches in school, after what I been through and what everyone here goes through on a weekly basis school bullies were the least of our worries.  
  
"Well seein' as I got the day off anything round here need doin' I'll be bored senseless just sittin in my room for the day"  
  
"I'd rather if you stayed off your foot for the day just go watch TV for a while. I would spend the day with you however Kurt has managed to the empty the house of all edible food once more so I have to do the grocery shopping"  
  
"You know what, all of a sudden TV ain't soundin' so bad well have a good time" "Yes well just remember what I said about keeping off that foot here take these and USE them"  
  
"Yes storm, bye"  
  
Great a whole day of infomercials and bad soaps well at least I don't have school. Hey no one told me we had satellite 200 channels there's bound to be something decent on at least one of these channels right?  
  
Some hour's later school is finished  
  
"Hey rogue mein freund how's your day been?"  
  
"Mind numbingly boring how bout you?"  
  
"Oh come on I'd like give anything to get a day off school"  
  
"Even if meant leaving me behind Katchzen?"  
  
"Of course not my little fuzzy elf if you're not with then there'd be no point!"  
  
Oh great here they go again, they been like this for the past month since they got together, not that I'm not happy for em or anything especially Kurt. He finally found someone who accepted him for how he really looked (it had been kitty who insisted he stopped wearing the holowatch unless he had to) seems she like fuzzy Kurt even more than his human projection that gives him protection from people in the world who can't accept his BIG differences to most people. See Kurt is well, fuzzy and blue but I guess you got that one already he also has fangs, a tail and the most amazing eyes any of us have ever seen kinda like cat's eyes but they glow or something. I've always been close to Kurt and could tell from day one that he'd fallen for kitty but thought that she could never love him because of how he looked, it nearly killed him to see her with Lance Alvers, Kitty's last boyfriend, not just because he was with her but because he treated her for the most part like crap. But when kitty realised what lance was like she finished it with him which didn't go down so well with lance, if Kurt hadn't been there with kitty the day lance buried them under in a particularly sudden and violent earthquake she could have ended up in hospital, the way it happened she was already pretty shook up so Kurt stayed with her practically all the time, making her laugh with all his crazy flips and gymnastic shit and being her shoulder to cry on about lance or the x-men. She got a bit sick of being the baby of the team though Kurt could relate to that since he kinda was too. It wasn't long till kitty had fallen for our precious little elf as hard as he had for her a year before, when she finally told me I'd told her to say it to him cos he felt the same. She took a lot of convincing but no one was the least bit surprised when they came back from lunch the next day holding hands and staring into each other's eyes like well like love struck teenagers. And with the exception of lance pretty much everyone was happy for 'em. Of course they both got a stern lecture from the prof about acceptable behaviour but he gave them his blessing to continue their relationship so long as it didn't cause any "problems" within the institute also Kurt had a growling Logan on his back warning him of grievous bodily harm if he ever intentionally hurt "half-pint". And I'd pretty much told kitty I'd kick her ass from here to Italy if she ever hurt Kurt either cos I know he puts up a good clown routine but underneath was a fragile heart and I wanted her to know that. I think she get's it now by the way she looks at him. I've never seen two people so in love. Mind you sometimes it hurt to see them holding hands and kissing cos I know I'll never be able to. Oh well cest la vie I guess. 


	2. and it gets sappyer

"Hey what the hell happened stripes who did this?"  
  
I must have been drifting in my mind Kurt and Kitty are long gone and Logan is looking at me with that dangerous look in his eyes.  
  
"Calm down Logan no one hurt me I just kinda broke it when I tripped over my chest"  
  
His eyes relax and I heard him let out a low chuckle  
  
"Hey it ain't funny Wolf boy"  
  
I, kitty and Jubes are the only people who can get away with calling Logan by ANY pet name. Unfortunately for him we both know it. A small growl escapes him but I just laugh before hobbling into the kitchen to get something to eat.  
  
"Hello rogue if you're looking for dinner I saved you some it's in the microwave"  
  
"Thanks storm is it ok if I go for a drive after I've eaten?"  
  
"I don't know broken toe and driving aren't the best combination,"  
  
"Please look I promise I'll be careful and just for an hour or two please"  
  
"Well ok but bring your phone and contact us straight away if there is any emergency"  
  
"Yep I will thanks"  
  
I'd already shovelled half my dinner down my throat and was running; make that hobbling again to the garage that stored the small 4x4 Logan had mysteriously acquired for me for my seventeenth birthday it was top of the line with all the extra's and the prof hadn't been so sure about me having a car so young but somehow Logan talked him around. It turned out the car was a godsend now me and Even no longer had to squeeze ourselves into Scotts tiny convertible and bobby and jubilee didn't have to get the bus with the younger students and walk from the junior high to the high school two blocks away. I heave myself up into the jeep and tune the radio full blast to the local "college" radio station and smile as a very fitting song starts up. I drive out to see a particularly bitchy group of students from Bayville high standing at the corner I slip on my shades and turn up the music letting my troubles drift out the car window along with the song  
  
Perfect by nature Icons of self indulgence Just what we all need More lies about a world that  
  
Never was and never will be Have you no shame don't you see me You know you've got everybody fooled  
  
Look here she comes now Bow down and stare in wonder Oh how we love you No flaws when you're pretending But now I know she  
  
Never was and never will be You don't know how you've betrayed me And somehow you've got everybody fooled  
  
I was just singing my head off and heading toward the back roads of Bayville. I knew the road well it's where I go to relax when I need to get away from everything and everyone. Any other person might not have seen it, without my training I might not have spotted it, that flash of colour, just a blur of white and blue and black, but I'd seen it enough times to know exactly what it was and it seemed he was looking to talk. He stopped up ahead of me with that permanent smirk splashed across his face. I slowed down at the side of the road where he waited patiently, knowing that I would stop.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" "my, my what a nice way to greet an old friend just saw ya' driving by and thought I'd say hello"  
  
I could feel myself soften already I knew he was lying through his teeth. Something about the way he stood his shoulder hung low and his voice was a tad too light. Normally he was so fidgety and cocky. It was strange being able to turn to someone who should be one of my most hated enemies and finding that he was the one person I can talk to about anything and everything, the person who made me laugh easiest and the only person who ever brought me to tears with his kindness. Underneath all that cocky bullshit exterior there was a funny and kind person. He hides it pretty damn well though.  
  
"Ha I ain't buying it hop in"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
"It's complicated" he warned  
  
"Spill"  
  
"Well it's nothing too serious just the worst day of my life ever"  
  
"Worst how"  
  
Man it was like dragging water from a stone to get him to talk when he got like this. I could tell it was bad. He was only like this one other time that I know of when he came to me with mysterious bruises all over his face and arms. It took him half an hour to convince me not to absorb all of lance and bury him with his own earthquake.  
  
"For a start that bitch sister of mine made me late for school she used all the hot water and accidentally broke the mirror in the bathroom. I couldn't even see what I looked like before going out"  
  
I can't help but laugh, unlike most teenage boys his vanity isn't a shield he really does think he is the best looking person to ever walk the earth and well in fairness I can't disagree. With his lithe athletic body and his face, cheekbones you could cut glass with perfect pale skin and the most beautiful eyes somewhere in between a shining clear blue when he was happy and the clouded grey that they were now. Damn I shouldn't be thinking of him like this. Just a friend, just a friend. That has become my secret mantra when I'm around him recently, for some reason he occupied my thoughts more than most of my male friends not to mention occupying certain thoughts that no good girl should even think. But hey if I'm a good girl, then magneto is the Christ incarnate.  
  
"Hey rogue you there or what"  
  
I try and fail not to blush.  
  
"Yeah, come on you're holdin out on me what has got you so down?"  
  
"He showed up"  
  
"He" as in"  
  
"Yeah him"  
  
The "Him" we speak of is Magneto, pure evil and bent on ridding the world of humans. Not that I don't get his motivation but he is still pure evil. Oh and he's pietro's father.  
  
"What did he want?"  
  
"Nothing other than to give his rousing speech of how I'll never be good enough and the usual shit"  
  
"And"  
  
"And he gave me this"  
  
Pietro dug a crumpled white envelope and handed it to me. The letter inside was short and to the point, it didn't take long to read. His foster mother, the one he talked about all the time. The one he called mom, had been killed in a car accident two weeks ago.  
  
"Oh god I'm sorry"  
  
A single tear slid down his face. I slide my gloved hand over and gently wipe it away. I know what he needs me to say and do. I let my hand fall to his and hold it.  
  
"It's okay, it's me here, you can let it out now"  
  
That's all he needs before sobs rack his slender frame and the tears fall endlessly from his face and he stutters tryin' to let all the grief and pain seep from him.  
  
"She was young"  
  
"Didn't deserve it"  
  
"She was the only one who ever cared about me"  
  
Slowly after a good while the sobs fade away and the tears dry up but we're still holding hands. He looks up almost shyly at me and mumbles,  
  
"Mind if we go for a drive before I go back to the guys I kinda don't wanna go back right away"  
  
"Hey that's where I was headed"  
  
"How come?"  
  
Pietro's knew I only went for a drive by myself when I needed to be, well, by myself.  
  
"Ah, I just got sick of being cooped up all day"  
  
"Yeah why weren't you in school today kitty said somethin' about sore toe but I couldn't really make it out between the likeyouknowwhatevers"  
  
"Yeah I kinda broke it"  
  
I pointed to my right foot.  
  
"Well then there is no way in hell I'm letting you drive, come on swap"  
  
"hell no this is ma' car and I ain't trustin' you with it"  
  
"Well I'm not trusting my life to someone who cannot drive properly cos of a broken toe now swap"  
  
"Fine"  
  
Why is it I always give in with him, any other person and I'd still be driving. I'm renowned for my stubbornness but with Pietro most of the time I'm a walkover. Really gotta work on that. Only now does my hand leave his as I slide over him to let him take the drivers seat, of course that is when the little prick decides a tickle fight is in order, as his fingers tickled my covered skin I couldn't help feeling a jolt of electricity pass through me.  
  
"Hey no tickling quicksilver"  
  
Sufficed to say he doesn't listen and in minutes we're tangled up in each other my gloved hands and covered skin protecting us from any danger. We're both laughing but when we stop we can't help but get caught in a compromising position. I'm sitting in his lap my legs propped up on the passenger side to protect my broken toe his hands holding tightly to mine to stop me from tickling, his hair falling out all over the place. A small lock fell in front of his eyes I've never seen him look more gorgeous, the sun was setting and his whole face was bathed in light he looked like a slender silver god. Slowly he loosened the grip on my hands everything seems to move in slow motion as I push the hair from his face. He lowers his face to me. Oh my god he's going to kiss me! Just then I realise I pull back tears already shining in my eyes.  
  
"No! Stop it Pietro we can't!  
  
"Why the hell not"  
  
"If I kiss you, if we touch you know what'll happen"  
  
I slide over to the passenger side and angrily wipe the tears from my face cursing myself and my stupid mutation. He sits there perfectly still, definitely unusual for him and probably not a good sign.  
  
"Rogue, I have to tell you something I know that we're supposed to be well enemies but I have to tell you it's tearing me apart I, I Ijustwanttosaythatiloveyouandigetitifyoudon'tfeelthesame imeanwhowouldwanttolovesomestupidscrewuplikememydad'sright-----  
  
"Hey, hey slow down there and remember to breath next time, first of all you're dad is not right you are not a screw up you're not stupid and, and I love you too Pietro"  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes but that doesn't change anything I still can't touch you so there's no point---"  
  
"Rogue shut up I'm gonna do somethin' that you'll probably kick my ass for later but I can't tell you I love you and not"  
  
Before I can do anything he slides over and catches my lips in a deep hungry embrace. Damn you Pietro. I felt the familiar tug and concentrated on turning it off. I had been practising with Logan, Storm and the Prof, when he explained that here was a chance I could control my mutancy by turning it off like a switch. He warned me though it could take years to achieve it. The tug becomes stronger but just at the point where normally I lose control nothing happened. Pietro's lips were still on mine. I pulled back in shock and stared at Pietro with wide eyed excitement and joy.  
  
"Eh rogue, how come I'm not unconc-----"  
  
Before he can finish the sentence, I pounce on him. His lips devour mine as the tug returns and I freeze for a split second mentally switching off my powers. My powers not a curse anymore but actual powers I can control! His tongue flicks questioningly against my lips causing me to let out a deep moan in response as our tongues duel for control yet again I can't help but give in. His hands are everywhere touching, caressing and I love every moment. It feels like hours before we come up for air.  
  
"Wow I mean really wow I love you I love you I love you"  
  
he repeats it over and over while planting kisses all over my face down on my neck his hands sliding to-  
  
"Hey hey Pietro hold on please"  
  
Why does have to look at me like that. He makes me want to say fuck it and just let him take me now by the roadside. But it was just too much, too big a shock not only am able to touch, but I'm with him, the one person in the world I would do anything for, I'd sacrifice anything. And I mean anything.  
  
"Don't get me wrong Pietro I want to it's just, it's too soon I haven't even kissed you until five minutes ago I want to go slow"  
  
"Of course I'm sorry I didn't mean too push you too fast"  
  
"No you weren't, I'm sorry you probably think I'm a prude or something now, I'm sorry"  
  
"No, rogue look there something I want to say promise you won't freak"  
  
Oh god he's breaking up with me! Are we together? Oh god stupid brain why aren't you working.  
  
"Rogue wills you em, god this sounds so corny but will you be my girlfriend I mean like publicly"  
  
Oh my god he wants me to be his girlfriend yes, yes, yes maybe I should say that out loud  
  
"Yes, Pietro I'd love to be you're girlfriend"  
  
The look of relief and happiness on his face is burned into my heart forever.  
  
"Um Pietro I hate to say this but I need you to do something for me"  
  
"This isn't something I'm gonna like, what is it?"  
  
"I need you to come back to the institute with me to explain to Professor Xavier how all of a sudden I can touch. That and well I kinda don't want to have to hide that I'm with you from the others"  
  
"yeah I kinda thought you'd say that and I think you're right anyway he'd probably figure it out pretty soon I get the feeling a really powerful psychic guy is hard to keep secrets from"  
  
"You can say that again"  
  
"Better go now it's already late and you're still not driving"  
  
"Well we don't have to go straight away you know"  
  
"God I love you"  
  
His hands slip around my waist and pull me into his lap and for the next few minutes I'm lost in Pietro's kiss. When we get back to the institute and pull into the garage no one else is around. It's 8:30 On a Thursday my guess is most people are in the rec room or doing homework in their rooms. Just before we reach the main entrance to the mansion I pull my gloves off and turn to Pietro he looks a little nervous I smile hopefully at him and kiss his cheek. Kinda girly I know but I need to touch him again to know it's real. At least he's not nervous anymore he's beaming, it feels good to know I have that effect on him.  
  
"You ready"  
  
"As I'll ever be hey you don't think wolverine will rip me to shreds for this will he"  
  
"It's possible"  
  
There's that nervous look again.  
  
"Hey I was kidding I can handle Logan"  
  
I open the door which everyone thinks is unlocked all the time actually the security is cleverly disguised it reads the handprint turning the handle as soon as we're inside I try quicken my pace to prof Xavier's office (hard while on crutches by the way) I don't really want to bump into anyone before I talk to him.  
  
"Hey ro- like what the hell"  
  
Great I had to say it didn't I.  
  
"Oh hey kitty I'll explain later right now I need to talk to the prof is in his office?"  
  
"Uh yeah I think so are you two-like you know?"  
  
"Yeah look I'll talk to you tonight"  
  
I drag Pietro with me as fast as I can get from Kitty, great the entire institute is gonna here about this in ten minutes have, to get to the office now! Here. Thank god. I knock quietly on the door.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Um professor it's rogue I 'ah, I need to talk to you if you're free"  
  
"Yes please come in"  
  
The prof is smiling at me when I'm halfway through the door then he sees Pietro he looks well not angry anyway in fact he doesn't even look surprised until he sees my hands are still ungloved and I've just reached out to hold pietro's uncovered arm to support me on these damn crutches.  
  
"Um Professor I kinda have some news"  
  
"Yes well I've been expecting this visit for some time rogue what confuses me isn't the present company"  
  
"It's not, I mean you're not angry with us, me are you"  
  
"No, but rogue I have a question how did you take control of your mutancy, we've been trying for over a year to control your powers, am I to take this as a sign of your success"  
  
"I think so but to be honest I'm not sure things are kinda confused for me right now"  
  
"look um professor I was wondering if I could have your permission to ttt to date rogue if that's ok and I know brotherhood/x-men we're not exactly on good terms but we haven't had to fight in months and if we have to well I'll just sit out or something and I do love rogue and I just want to make her happy"  
  
"Pietro I have no problem with you seeing rogue so long as you show respect to her and to the rules and principles that govern my school, and that you both behave responsibly in and out of school hours, however I believe there may be another member of this household that you should put that question to"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Oh Pietro isn't gonna like this he's scared enough of Logan as it is.  
  
******* ha ha really baaad I know. He he he he he . Sorry had too much of nothing. Disclaimer: don't own any characters all belong to shiny executive people, also don't know how to write these properly. 


End file.
